Beauty and the Beast: Revenge of Gaston
by The Most Beautiful Woman
Summary: Belle and Beast are living happily ever after until Gaston returns. He decides to wage war on the happy couple in this charming and suspenseful sequel to the 90's movie.
1. Chapter 1

Belle sat in her room, sleeping as the day went by. She had a great day with all of her dish friends and Lumeriee the candle. Together they frolicked for eighteen years since her mother's death. As a result, she had married the beast and murdered Gaston. Or saw they thought.

When Gaston fell, he grabbed onto the ground and survived. He growled, "Grrrr. Belle!" Gaston decided to take revenge on Belle. First, he needed an army. So he traveled north to find the Avengers. However they were busy dropping the city of Suckovia against Ultron. So Gaston decided to plan his move in the years to come.

He cracked his knuckles, found LeFou, and ran to Belle's castle. Gaston smiled and said, "Hah. Belle will die and Beast will die. Then, I will marry Belle and rule the kingdom of village. Gaston did not want to die again, so he used his ACOG scope to scout ahead with night-vision attachments. "Hmmm. Where is Belle?"

"THERE SHE IS," pointed LeFou.

"Excellent," said Gaston. "Now go kill her."

Lefou climbed the castle walls and smashed the window with his fist. Once inside, Belle screamed as Lefou jumped in. He pulled out two daggers and threw them at her. "No!" screamed Belle before falling and hurting her face. She kicked at LeFou, but he was too big for her. Lefou grabbed her by the ass and threw her across the room.

"Now you will marry ME. Not Gaston," said Lefou.

Then a giant spear shot through Lefou's chest. It was Cogsworth. The little butler clock shoved the spear into Lefou and killed him. "I have killed him," he said. That night, everyone feasted on Lefou's body. Beast's best chefs cooked him alive while singing "Be Our Guest."

"Mmm," said Belle. "Lefou steak."

"Yeah," said Beast.

Gaston was mad because they ate his friend Lefou. Now he knew he had to have revenge. But it would be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

belle and Beast had just finished eating LeFou when Gaston approached the castle. "LeFou!" He cried in grief. "I will avenge you!" He readied his ak47 and prepped an entire belt of flashbangs. He kicked open the door and shot Belle in the middle toe.

AUAAAAAAAAAAA! She cried from pain and died.

"No!" Cried beast. "Why you do that?"

gaston smiled and grinned, "Because you are a monster and belle will never marry you."

"we were already married," insisted beast.

Gaston sniggered. "then I will make sure you don't!" He tackled beast through the castle wall and onto the ground. The punched each other for eighteen minutes before jumping away. Gaston grabbed a cow and threw it at beast, but he ate it. Gaston fired his AK as beast tackled the bullets. He punched Gaston high into the clouds. However, gaston pulled him up too. They crashed into the moon before falling back to earth. They landed in the volcano from the Pixar short, lava.

"I love you," said the volcano

Beast drew his raper sword and stabbed gaston. He threw four dozen eggs into the volcano to make it happy.

Beast shot gaston in the kneecap and ripped his arms off. Gaston angrily headbutt beast for four hours. After that, beast nearly died. But beast didn't die. He was too strong for that. He kicked armless gaston all the way to the tower of notrey dam. But gaston used his ass to grab cuazimoto and smack beast with him. Esmeralda danced around the group while Feebus fell to his death. Frollo watched the fight and said, "Go gaston."

haston was strengthened by his words and curb stomped beast to the street and then dropped a bell on his head. Gaston was beginning to unbuckle his pants when a bullet struck him in the head. He fell over, bleeding. Beast looked up at the man who saved him and said, "Thank you, Owen."

"Yes." Said Owen before riding away on his motorcycle with velociraptors. They had to kill the indominus Rex.

meanwhile, in gastons brain, his emotions talked. "Now what?" Worried anger.

"we have to leave," said sadness. "But I don't want to."

"shut the fuck up!" Yelled Joy. "We are leaving!"

Disgust smiled, "Now we have hope."

beast went home and learned belle didn't die because she was shot in the toe and not the head.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaston went home after killing beast and thought deeply. He caressed his pet raichu and grumbled,"now what?"

As he sat down on his sofa, he remembered just how old his house was. Every piece of wood in the house was special. But one day, he would lose the house if he didn't find a wife. Because gaston was killed the beast, he would knead a new bride. So he went to the whorehouse and recruited the bimbettes. After having 11 hours of sex with them, he gained the inspiration he kneaded to find himself. He smiled as the girls caressed his hairy arm. If he wanted a wife, he would need more money.

Gaston went to Wells Fargo to deposit some money from killing the Boost when superman came crashing in. He killed batman and glared at gaston. "Fuck you." They said to each other. Gaston then went home and scrathered his armpits. He grabbed his machine gun and stepped outside. If he wanted to become a true hero, Haston would have to prove just how massive his genitals really were. To do so, would require sex.

He he went to tianas house and said,"sex."

navine watched as Tiana sprawled herself into the table and took Gaston's

mighty, hefty, hairy seed. Soon, little Gaston's would emerge. Gaston began to build baby cribs for his future sons whole Tiana got pregnant. Gaston was a dad!

to be continued.


End file.
